Un día de suerte en el Infierno
by fanneth
Summary: Humanos y demonios. Dos razas separadas por abismos milenarios e insondables, que sin embargo, pueden toparse en extrañas coincidencias entre espacio y tiempo. Un día de suerte en el que un alma atormentada y un demonio se encuentran unidos por sentimiento en común, que podría ser peor que vivir el mismísimo infierno.
1. Capítulo 1

Un día de suerte en el infierno.

Ya estaba cansado, de tanto camino recorrido. Hacía muchas horas que había salido de mi casa para pasear un poco, pero mis pies necios habían tomado un rumbo que ni siquiera yo conocía. Había recorrido ya muchas calles, sin una dirección y sin un objetivo. Simplemente me dejaba guiar por alguna fuerza desconocida, que me jalaba como un imán hacia la nada. Iba pensando, lo que fuera que mi mente desordenada quisiera pensar. Ninguno de esos pensamientos tenían coherencia ni significado. Ni siquiera podía detenerme a preguntar seriamente qué era lo que pasaba conmigo.

El calor endemoniado de la tarde me quemaba la sangre y me hacía sudar por cada uno de mis poros. Cualquier paso era un suplicio para las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, sin embargo, seguía caminando, sin rumbo, como un alma en pena.

Cuando menos me percaté ya estaba jadeando, sediento y mis piernas temblaban sin control. Había llegado a un terreno baldío, amplio y desértico, donde la tierra reflejaba de modo alucinante los ardientes rayos de aquel astro de fuego. Mis ojos lagrimeaban del malestar que ocasionaba ver aquel lugar, sin embargo, no podía apartarlos de ese sitio, algo me hipnotizaba. Algo me impedía huir despavorido, algo que yo no sabía explicar en ese momento.

De repente, una silueta negra se hizo vislumbrar en el vasto espacio de tierra ardiente. Apareció sin anuncio y sin motivo. A lo que pude ver desde la distancia a la que me encontraba, descubrí que tenía cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Y se acercaba flotando hacía mí. Qué podía hacer, ni siquiera mis pies me respondían, así que escapar no podía. Solamente me quedaba esperar a que ella se acercara, sin permiso y me arrancara el alma en un suspiro.

"Este puede ser tu día de suerte en el infierno, Kurosaki Ichigo", habían pronunciado los labios de aquella delgada figura que se elevaba a ciertos centímetros sobre mí. Sabía que si hubiera estado de pie, sobre la tierra, le habría superado por varias cabezas su diminuta estatura.

Parecía tan frágil pero a la vez tan amenazante, con su vestidura del color de las tinieblas, y cuyos ojos parecían refulgir pequeños retazos de esas humeantes llamas que sólo pueden existir bajo todo, en lo profundo, en lo cavernoso. En el mismísimo Infierno.

"Que yo sepa no es mi hora, no sé por qué estás aquí", le dije con lo que quedaba de mi aliento, que me lo había arrebatado la enorme cantidad de pasos que pisaron mis pies sobre la tierra que ardía debajo de mí.

"Eso es lo que tu crees", había anunciado aquella figura. "Hacía mucho que era tu hora, pero te habías escapado a ello. Hoy es tu día de suerte, ya se acabó."

"Más bien, podrías decir que es tu día de suerte ya que al fin puedes atraparme".

Hubo un momento en que mis ojos ya no supieron qué destino había tenido aquella aparición. Pero en unos cuantos segundos mi visión fue ensombrecida por una melena oscura, mientras que un aliento abrasador susurraba en uno de mis oídos:

"No juegues conmigo, Ichigo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz."

A lo que yo respondí, divertido, sabiendo que cualquiera de mis palabras podía ser la daga que empuñara para terminar con mi frágil existencia:

"Sé de lo que eres capaz, por eso estás aquí."

Aquella figura que era de mujer, pero que carecía totalmente de la humanidad y delicadeza que a un cuerpo femenino se le puede atribuir, se alejó soltando una carcajada que en vez de sonar como un trino de pájaros, sonaba a un chirrido de algo oxidado y pútrido.

"Siempre tan elocuente", admitió la figura, mientras se alejaba danzando sobre el aire. "Una cualidad que no se ve a menudo allá abajo. Sólo hay gritos y desesperación, me aburren." Lanzó un resoplido.

Trataba de que mis piernas detuvieran la continua convulsión que las atenazaba, pero era imposible. Y me rendí. Caí sobre la tierra ígnea que transmitió a mi piel un calor insoportable. Al ver mi mueca de dolor, ese ente no hizo más que admitir:

"Eso no es nada, para lo que espera por ti".

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario, observé a esa mala imitación de cuerpo humano que se encontraba mirándome con algo parecido a la codicia.

"Tú… ¿tienes algún nombre al que me pueda referir a ti?"

Y volvió a emitir ese chirrido que tenía por risa.

"Bestias humanas, siempre deben nombrar todo, con eso creen que tienen poder sobre aquello que no conocen… Rukia, llámame así" dijo con simpleza.

Rukia... Un nombre sin significado y sin esencia, justo como ella era. Sin embargo, sabía que ni preguntándole un nombre que ni siquiera le pertenecía, retrasaría el hecho de llevarse mi alma a donde mierda quisiera. Estaba jodido, sin duda.

Al parecer estaba logrando su cometido. El aire me faltaba y mis pulmones ya no querían abastecerse de más. Se habían cansado y yo tenía que hacer esfuerzo por mantenerlos activos. Lo que diablos me estaba pasando, era algo que ya no carecía de respuesta. Con macabra lentitud, ella hacia que poco a poco abandonara este mundo.

"¿Tienes miedo, Ichigo?", me preguntó con una malicia que no apareció en la mirada que me lanzaron por algunos segundos sus ojos de ónice.

Fue una pregunta estratégica, de esas que se elaboran para tantear cuánto vas ganando en el terreno. Estaba seguro que si ella sabía que tenía miedo, estaría llevando las de ganar. No podía permitirle eso.

"El miedo, sin duda, nunca ha estado dentro de mis sentimientos favoritos", mentí, de forma deliberada, sabiendo que toda mi vida había tenido miedo, que se traducía en tantas maneras, que serían incontables por mis dedos. "Y dudo que desee que me acompañe justo en los momentos antes de mi muerte."

"Ya veo...", musitó pensativa. "El miedo es una de las cosas que más me fastidian de los humanos. Incluso en estos momentos, huelo el miedo, pero no creo que seas tú..."

Era magnífica la forma como podía retarme. Jamás había conocido a nadie que en su existencia hubiera podido vencer mi habilidad de respuesta y de actuar. Y sobre todo, de mentir. Pero a aquel ente no podía hacerlo estúpido. Definitivamente, llevaba las de ganar.

Rukia se dio la vuelta y contempló cómo los rayos de sol incineraban la arena de aquel terreno, que suplicaba un descanso a la tortura del astro rey.

"Sabes, Ichigo… siempre he tenido curiosidad de algo."

A pesar que mi respiración era de por sí agitada y mi garganta me escocía por dentro, tuve la capacidad suficiente para preguntarle:

"Curiosidad, ¿de qué?"

Su figura oscura se deslizó sobre la tierra y se dirigió a mí, pero sin mirarme, ocultando lo que podía expresar su mirada vacía, que me recordaba precipicios inmundos y sin fondo.

"Si existen aspectos de los humanos que me aburren como el miedo y la desesperación, hay uno que me llama particularmente la atención…"

"Al grano, dime cuál es, no tengo tanto tiempo para estarte esperando... ¿sabes?", respondí de mala manera. Podía sentir cómo los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más pausados, y mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas como si estuviera dentro de una licuadora.

"El amor, Ichigo. El inexplicable y mágico sentimiento del amor, como los poetas suelen describirlo. Tú eres humano, puedes decirme un poco sobre eso, ¿no?"

¡¿El amor?! ¿Eso es lo que le daba curiosidad? ¡Y qué diablos iba a saber yo del amor! Jamás había sentido nada por nadie. Ni siquiera me gustaban las chicas de mi escuela. Todas me parecían aburridas y tontas. Sabía por allí que Orihime Inoue sentía algo por mí desde que nos conocimos, pero nunca había intentado nada con ella, porque no me apetecía.

Era el colmo. Minutos antes de morir, y no sabía explicarle a un demonio que mierda era el amor o cómo se podía sentir. A decir verdad, era funesto admitirlo, pero ciertamente merecía la muerte.

"No sé nada sobre el amor… Nunca lo he sentido, y al parecer jamás lo sentiré. Le preguntas a la persona equivocada."

Contesté de forma tajante, tratando de alejar con eso la verdad hiriente que había descubierto en mi alma. Estaba solo. Y cansado.

Pensaba que ella se burlaría. Que haría mofa de lo insignificante que era el alma del humano que se llevaría lejos de la vida. Pero se quedó callada, ni siquiera una risita soltó. Y eso me preocupó. Aunque no más que el dolor punzante que atenazaba mis sienes y el zumbido que resonaba en mis oídos. Ya estaba cerca. Ya lo sentía venir.

Se hizo el silencio, y lo único que se percibía era el viento casi nulo que soplaba con desgano sobre la tierra árida.

De pronto, mi visión fue oscurecida otra vez, y pensé que habían sido mis ojos los que se habían cerrado para no volverse a abrir jamás. Sin embargo, al sentir la calidez de unos labios sobre los míos me hizo desterrar por completo la idea de la muerte, del miedo y de cualquier otro sentimiento en el mundo. Porque sólo estaba esa sensación. Sólo ella existía.

Cuando abrí mis ojos de golpe, ya no estaba recostado sobre un terreno seco. Estaba tirado sobre algo suave y picante. Algunos gritos se hicieron percibir. ¿Serían los gritos de las almas azotadas en el averno?

Pero me equivocaba. Eran niños. Niños que correteaban jugueteando sobre el césped del parque en el que yo yacía, con mi respiración normalizada y mi cabeza en su lugar.

Desconocía por completo lo que había pasado, sin embargo, en mi cabeza aún resonaban esas palabras pronunciadas por los labios de seda que habían tocado los míos:

"Este puede ser tu día de suerte en el infierno, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Si el infierno era jamás volver a sentir aquel beso, huir de la muerte y regresar a la solitaria normalidad en la que vivía, quizá aquello no fuera precisamente un día de suerte.


	2. Capítulo 2

Donde terminas, vuelves a empezar; donde mismo y sin darte cuenta. Caes en la razón de que regresas a cometer el mismo error que habías hecho ayer, en el cual ibas a terminar todo.

Me encuentro bajo la enfermiza luz que entra por la ventana de mi apartamento. Las desteñidas cortinas vuelan al ritmo de la brisa que hace danzar mis cabellos, y perdido en mis pensamientos, observo el techo cuyos pedazos de pintura desprendida amenazan con caer sobre mi cara.

Hacía cinco meses que habitaba en esa miseria, desde el momento en que decidí abandonar la casa de mi familia. Las razones que había tomado para hacerlo, estaban lejos de ser justificables. Y sin embargo, estaba allí, vivía allí, en la solitaria compañía de la ausencia. A nadie le importaba, y claro estaba. A mí tampoco… quizá no lo hizo por todo ese tiempo, pero desde lo que había pasado hacía unas horas, me estaba calando como lo hace una piedra dentro del zapato.

Me preguntaba en qué endemoniado momento mi vida se había reducido a un miserable chiste del destino. Posiblemente esa había sido su verdadera intención, matarme en vida. Dos y va ninguna. Día de suerte… ja, patrañas. Y mis oídos perciben el sonido de mi estúpido teléfono.

"¡Ichigooooooou!", la voz de Kiego resonaba en mis tímpanos como el eco en una caverna. "¿A que te unes a la fiesta? Hoy, en el bar de Matsumoto, a las 10."

"¿Eh? ¿Matsumoto?", pregunté confundido, estaba algo mareado por levantarme tan súbitamente de mi lecho.

"Yep, la pelirroja que conocimos la otra noche… tu sabes, de grandes atributos", aclaró Keigo lanzando una de sus risas pervertidas.

"Oh, bien…", dije desganado. La verdad no me apetecía mucho una salida, pero si habría bebidas, no estaría tan mal. "Llegaré tarde."

"¡Siempre lo haces!", canturreó Keigo, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Sin pensarlo, lancé el teléfono contra la pared y el impacto emitió un ruido sordo. Como no quería volver a mis mortuorias cavilaciones, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina. Aparté algunas cucarachas que estaban comiendo de los platos que no lavaba hacía una semana, y abrí el grifo. El salto de unas gotas de agua alcanzaron mi rostro y me despabilaron un poco.

Cerré los ojos. Esa maldita sensación de la suavidad en mis labios… había desatado el infierno en mi vida.

*

Luces van, lucen vienen. Un sitio como todos, atestado de gente, de humo de cigarro y aroma a alcohol. Y quizá fuese éste último el que me incitaba a quedarme y no largarme de allí.

Keigo ya había bebido demasiado. Sus andares torpes y su mirada enloquecida me lo gritaban por sí mismos, a pesar que habían pasado pocos minutos desde mi llegada.

"¡Sssiempre llegasss tardeee, Kurosaki Ishijooo, así essss!", canturreó de la misma forma que hacía horas en el teléfono, sólo que ahora su lengua pesada le hacía arrastrar más la melodía. "Pareeece que llegasss del mismo infierno, chicoo, ¿qué ha passsado?"

"Nada que le incumba a tu severo estado de ebriedad", admití, y lo cual le hizo gracia.

"Ooooh", dijo, tratando de enfocarme con su mirada. "Jejeje, sssupongo que no me incumbe… y sssupongamos que no nos importa… ¡¡Esss noche de fiesssta!!" Lanzó un grito de júbilo sin motivo.

Me hice a un lado en la barra. No quería inmiscuirme en el malsano espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo Keigo y las risotadas que emitía Mizuiro Kojima al ver sus idioteces. Había dos chicas que estaban riendo también, completamente ebrias, y Matsumoto que les servía más y más bebidas.

Observé a la pelirroja. Jamás me habían llamado la atención los pechos grandes, como los que destacaban de la blusa de Matsumoto, pero era imposible no notarlos. Sin embargo, me llamaba más la atención la expresión serena de su rostro, como si sólo su cuerpo estuviera trabajando pero su alma estuviera en otra parte. Ella se dio cuenta que la observaba, y se dirigió a mí.

"Ichigo, ¿más alcohol?", preguntó.

"Dale, qué más da", respondí con indiferencia.

"Parece que no estás disfrutando de la noche", denotó la mujer mientras me servía más cerveza. "Te veo aburrido."

"Quizá", admití. "Sólo un poco."

Me observó, pero no dijo nada más. Se retiró a servir más cerveza a otras personas que estaban en la barra también.

Tuvo que pasar como una hora hasta que yo pudiera alcanzar el estado de Keigo. Sin embargo, yo no me ponía hiperactivo o febril, sino todo lo contrario. De hecho, casi no cambiaba mi actitud, creo que sólo me volvía aún más ausente y más huraño. Y se probaba en la manera como me encontraba rechazando a una guapa muchacha desconocida que no dejaba de abrazarme como si me conociera de toda la vida. Ella estaba tan ebria como yo, y cada vez que podía intentaba besarme, pero yo con movimientos entorpecidos, giraba la cara al lado contrario.

No supe cómo ni cuándo, pero me encontré a mí mismo afuera del local, en uno de los callejones laterales, sentado sobre unas cajas inmundas, y con la misma mujer desconocida encima de mis piernas.

Con lo poco que quedaba de mi consciencia, alcancé a escuchar los gritos de Keigo preguntándose por mi paradero. No sabía si mis amigos estaban a punto de irse y dejarme, pero lo que sí sabía es que aquella mujer a la que apenas le podía distinguir el rostro no dejaba de acariciarme frenéticamente.

Yo jamás había estado con una mujer de esa manera, pero al parecer mis deseos carnales se expresaban y manejaban mis extremidades a su antojo. Como si tuviera la práctica de experiencias pasadas inexistentes, tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo que se me antojara tocar… Sus pechos, sus caderas, sus piernas… Algo se había encendido en mí que desconocía por completo, y en el estado en que se hallaba mi cerebro, ese algo era más difícil de enunciar.

Mi entrepierna palpitaba dolorosa y placenteramente al contacto de la entrepierna de la muchacha, y con mi mirada nublada distinguí que la espalda de ella se arqueaba hacia atrás mientras su boca emitía un gemido que me excitó de forma inexplicable.

Sin embargo, entre todo ese jaleo, jamás permití que la extraña uniera sus labios con los míos, y sólo cuando sentía una insoportable punzada en mi cabeza, ella logró vencer mi resistencia. Al sentir su carnosidad sobre mi boca fue como si ardiera el mismo averno en mi interior, y el recuerdo de una experiencia vivida se estrelló en mi mente desvariada como un kamikaze.

De un empujón alejé a aquella mujer de mi cuerpo, quien abrió los ojos como plato y me observó, confundida. No tengo memoria de lo que mi voz emitió en ese instante, sólo me recuerdo vagando solo por las calles y abriendo torpemente la puerta de mi apartamento.

Al entrar, traté de encender el interruptor, pero no lo encontré. Miré hacia la ventana por un momento, distraídamente, y mi estómago sufrió un vuelco espeluznante. Traté de enfocar mi aturdida vista a la ventana y distinguí una borrosa figura oscura de pie junto a una de las cortinas que se mecía de forma vertiginosa.

No alcanzaba a divisar con nitidez el rostro de aquella silueta, y con mi mano derecha trataba desenfrenadamente de encontrar el interruptor. De pronto, otra punzada en mi cabeza hizo que ojos dejaran de ver y me hundió en el inconsciente.

"Ichigo..."

*

Al despertar, lo primero de lo que tuve consciencia fue de las cortinas desteñidas danzando con suavidad sobre mi cabeza y de una luz enfermiza cegando mis sensibles pupilas.

Me encontraba en mi lecho, observando la pintura corroída del techo, y creí por unos minutos que todo aquello que recordaba había sido mentira e invención de mi cerebro.

Me incorporé y, ¡joder!… el infernal dolor en mi cabeza me corroboró que estaba equivocado.


	3. Capítulo 3

El sonido de las cigarras retruena en mis sensibles oídos. He vomitado más de cinco veces, y siento que no lo dejaré de hacer hasta que haya expulsado el más mísero órgano fuera de mi cuerpo.

Esperé unos minutos para cerciorarme de que las arcadas no volvieran, pero estaba equivocado, regresaron y con más fuerza. Me dolía demasiado el abdomen, la garganta, a decir verdad me dolía todo tremendamente. Tras el último vómito, me lancé sobre la cama y traté de descansar. Las náuseas aún no se habían marchado, pero al menos no volví a vomitar. Maldita sea el haberme puesto tan borracho. Maldita Matsumoto que me sirvió tanta bebida... Maldito sea Keigo quien me invitó.

Entre tanta maldición que profesaba hacia cada ser vivo del mundo, mi mente se había atascado en una sola imagen: aquella borrosa figura que me observaba desde una esquina de mi apartamento, misteriosa e inmóvil, y a la cual no pude distinguirle el rostro.

"¿Y si había sido ella?", gritaba con estruendo una voz interior.

Cómo iba a ser ella. Ella había vuelto a las mismas entrañas del infierno, sin nada, sin llevarse el alma por la que había venido a la tierra, destinada a sufrir un castigo peor que cualquier tortura humana, y estaba claro que no volvería… Era una tenebrosa seguridad que no deseaba admitir. Y ese beso… ese maldito beso que había surgido del pecado de la curiosidad, se había convertido en mi tortura personal. ¿Y en la de ella, tal vez?

Existía una pregunta que oscilaba entre el hilo de la duda, y que me asía con fuerza el corazón, y causaba que cada latido fuera tan doloroso como el sufrimiento que produce una astilla enterrada en la uña o una herida entre los dedos por el filo de una hoja de papel.

Dos únicas palabras que cuestionaban y que aterrizaban la causa de todo lo que se estaba desencadenando en estos precisos instantes y en los pasados. Una pregunta cuya respuesta era muda y se negaba a hablar.

De repente, unos golpes en la puerta se hicieron escuchar entre el alboroto de los gritos de mi voz interior y el ruido de mis tripas retorciéndose.

"¡Ichi-nii!"

Podría haber reconocido aquella voz entre mil millones de voces de seres humanos, aunque estuviera en el estado más enfermizo. Pertenecía a mi hermana, Karin. Ella era la única persona que me había visitado desde que abandoné la casa. Nadie más. Nunca lo había admitido, pero parte de mí agradecía que lo hiciera y otra parte deseaba que no volviera nunca.

"¡Está abierto!", quise exclamar enérgicamente, pero lo que logré fue un aullido raquítico que sobró de mis cuerdas vocales.

El rechinar de la puerta hizo que me palpitaran las sienes nuevamente, pero hice caso omiso de ellas, y observé el rostro de mi hermana enmarcado por una melena oscura, que había tomado un semblante de preocupación.

"Ichi-nii, ¿te encuentras bien?", preguntó, observándome con sus ojos azabache por los cuales nunca había divisado lágrima alguna. Mi hermana era una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida, quizá más que yo. Claro, cualquier persona en este mundo era menos cobarde de lo que yo era.

"Sí, estoy bien, supongo…", admití con un intento de indiferencia en la voz. Me puse de pie, a pesar de que mis piernas continuaban siendo atenazadas por un temblor desquiciado y que apenas me permitían caminar hacia la cocina. "¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

Cuando descubrí, al darme la vuelta y encarar a mi hermana, la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro, ya casi podía escuchar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

"No has cambiado, Ichi-nii", dijo. "Siempre tan amable, incluso cuando te sientes tremendamente mal".

Nunca comprendí el hecho de que una persona de diecisiete años pudiera conocerme mejor que ninguna persona en el universo; una persona que no había vivido los mismos años que yo y que era menor, además.

Hubo un silencio después de la afirmación que había hecho mi hermana. Un silencio que no era espantoso y mucho menos incómodo, sino que era tranquilizante y sereno. Era como si pudiéramos comunicarnos a través de aquel silencio, y que los pensamientos de uno y otro fluyeran con él. Siempre había sido así, desde pequeños, y me sorprendía que a pesar que ya no convivíamos a diario aún pudiéramos lograr aquello.

Me senté nuevamente donde había estado reposando hacia unos momentos y Karin se dirigió a la apestosa cocina.

"Traje un guiso que aprendí a cocinar", anunció con simpleza. Y no dijo nada más. Ni cuando sirvió el guiso en los platos llenos de mugre que ella misma tuvo que lavar, ni cuando comíamos. Yacíamos empapados del mismo silencio que inundaba la habitación.

Pero no tuvo que pasar mucho hasta que un tono lúgubre en la voz de Karin, rompiera el mutismo. Habló claro y sonante.

"Lo has intentado de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Aquella pregunta no me sorprendió demasiado, pero sí lo hizo el hecho de que ella la hiciera hasta ese momento. Ya habían sido varias visitas, en las que todas esas veces, ella me había hallado en un estado parecido al que poseía ahora. Aunque, claro, sin aquella opresión que atenazaba mi corazón. Hasta hacía unos cuantos días, todo era claro para mí, no había confusión. Todo se abría con una certidumbre macabra, que no había misterio que me provocara el deseo de seguir abriendo puertas. Por esa razón, no lo había intentado una sola vez, sino otra y otra, y que, ninguna de las cuales había sido tan exitosa como la…

"Ríndete, Ichi-nii", la voz de Karin dispersó mi ensimismamiento. "No es tu hora todavía."

Abrí los ojos como platos. Aquella seguridad que emitía era tan macabra como la que había poseído todos esos meses recluido en el nido de ratas que llamaba mi apartamento.

"Quizá tengas razón, quizás no", fue mi única respuesta."Gracias por el guisado."

"No es nada", pero esta vez no sonrió ante mi agradecimiento, pues su mirada revelaba la tristeza de saber que yo continuaba igual. Mas no dijo nada al respecto. Tanto ella como yo éramos de pocas palabras. "Probablemente venga uno de estos días."

Se levantó de la cama, guardó todas las recipientes ya sin comida en la bolsa que llevaba, y sin decir más nada, salió del apartamento.

Adiós, Karin.

*

No paraba de retorcerme en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño que necesitaba para poder callar aquel retrueno de tripas que se desataba en mi interior. Mi estómago ardía de una manera espeluznante, como si el mismo infierno ardiera en mí. Cuando creía que iba a sumirme en la oscuridad del sueño, me despertaba a causa de cualquier sonido.

Miraba el reloj, y éste parecía no avanzar. Los minutos transcurrían flojamente, como si de repente el tiempo quisiera atentar a convertirse en un lento gusarapo.

Me tendí boca arriba, viendo hacia el techo de pintura carcomida, y traté de olvidar mis intentos de dormir y meramente escuchar la brisa que entraba por la inmunda ventana. Tratando de no pensar en nada y ser sólo un objeto más de la habitación. Solo e inmundo.  
Sentir hasta el mínimo contacto que la brisa tenía con mi cabello naranja, y memorizarlo. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, y en el momento en que volví a abrirlos, ya no estaba en mi habitación, sino frente a un páramo inmerso en tinieblas. Un poco más allá, de pie, estaba una silueta oscura, de melena negra como el cielo raso y de ojos ónice, que me devolvían la mirada. Y unos labios de tenue carmín que pronunciaban mudamente mi nombre.

El aullido de un perro a unas cuadras de distancia me lanzó sobre la realidad de manera abrupta. Pero no estaba molesto, al contrario, sonreía. Y es que al fin había podido encontrarte, Rukia.


	4. Capítulo 4

La oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna invadía cada rincón y cada callejón de aquel desolado distrito. Se podía decir que el único destello que le iluminaba era la tenue luz a punto de extinguirse que provenía de un farol cercano y el destello de la ceniza del cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

Era entrada la noche y no había ningún alma que se encontrara vagando a esas horas en la calle... sólo la mía. Mi alma cuyo descanso le había sido negado y se resistía a entregarse a un sueño prohibido. Había salido a la calle a buscar una solución.

Revisé mi reloj, apenas y podía divisar la hora debido a las densas tinieblas que me rodeaban; me cercioré si era la hora correcta para que él apareciera. Estaba seguro que pasaría por este lugar. Siempre lo hacía. Conocía aquel distrito por una buena cantidad de tiempo para saber bien quien iba y venía por allí.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, porque ya no estaba interesado. Había considerado eliminar ciertas prácticas de mi vida, porque en vez de ayudarme a alcanzar mi objetivo, lo hacían aún más difícil de lograr. Aquello sólo provocaba que el tormento fuera más severo y sin posibilidad de que terminara.

Inhalé el aire mundano del tabaco y llené mis pulmones con aquella muerte lenta pero segura. Lenta, rápida... me había dado igual desde hace mucho tiempo la puntualidad. Mientras fuera segura, estaba conforme.

Sin embargo, no era precisamente la muerte a quien buscaba aquella noche, la cual, sin duda, ya merodeaba mucho antes que yo llegara a la esquina de ese callejón.

Se estaba demorando.

Un viento cálido hizo su presencia, alborotándome el cabello y amenazando con arrebatarme el cigarrillo de los labios. Y fue entonces cuando le vi.

La silueta de una persona se dirigía lentamente hacia mí. Al principio, me costó esfuerzo reconocerle, ya que la oscuridad de la noche era impenetrable para mis ojos, pero a medida que se acercaba, pude distinguir la gabardina que solía llevar cada noche y aquel sombrero que le hacía parecer una especie de detective.

Cuando estaba a sólo unos metros de mí, levantó la cabeza y me miró con sorpresa... o eso es lo que pude discernir en la negrura y por lo que me dijo a continuación.

"Oh, eres tú, tanto tiempo sin verte, pensé que habías muerto."

"Sí, todos parecen pensar eso", respondí. "Pero, desafortunadamente, aún estoy aquí."

" Desafortunadamente", repitió el hombre y luego soltó una risotada. "Siempre eres tan elocuente al respecto."

Se quitó el sombrero porque de nuevo el viento frenético hacía de las suyas y atentaba por llevárselo.

"Bueno supongo que estabas esperándome, por esto estás en este lugar", me dijo, con tono ufano. "¿Qué quieres ahora?

Por un momento medité bien la respuesta, porque realmente no la sabía a ciencia cierta. Como había dicho antes, hacía tiempo que no recurría a él y se me había olvidado su inventario. Pero tenía un objetivo, y quizá esto podría darle una pista para lo que necesitaba.

"Quiero dormir", le respondí. "Profundamente."

"Profundamente", remedó.

"No al grado de terminar muerto, claro", aclaré con una risotada "Por el momento esa ya no es mi meta."

El hombre de gabardina ladeó un poco la cabeza, y supuse que le asaltaba la curiosidad por lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?"

La sensación de unos labios de terciopelo y la mirada penetrante de unos ojos de ónice bombardearon mi cuerpo como kamikazes suicidas.

"Tengo mis razones", respondí tajantemente y no hubo réplica por parte del hombre que estaba frente a mí, sino que al escuchar mi respuesta, empezó a buscar en su gabardina y después de unos segundos extrajo un frasco de vidrio que relució a la luz moribunda del farol de la calle. Después escuché el sonido de algo que parecía una pequeña bolsa de celofán, la cual sostenía con la mano opuesta a la del frasco.

"Pon mucha atención, porque sólo te diré esto una vez", el hombre levantó el frasco, y el vidrio emitió un destello. "En este frasco está nuestro amigo 'roofie', que en la medicina llaman benzodiazepina, un sedante poderoso del cual tomarás sólo la mitad de una pastilla. No puedes excederte porque eso implicaría un efecto indeseable... y por este lado...", agitó la bolsa de papel, que apenas y podía vislumbrar. "Está la eszopiclona, un somnífero que te inducirá a un sueño prolongado de más de 6 horas. Sólo tomarás una pastilla... Generalmente no recomiendo estas dos pastillas juntas, sin embargo, tendrán el efecto que tú esperas. No consumas alcohol ni otras sustancias porque puede alterar significativamente la reacción. También recomiendo que te recuestes inmediatamente después de tomar las pastillas, de lo contrario podrías causar la amnesia que acompaña a 'roofie'."

"¿Es decir que podría olvidar quien soy?", pregunté, turbado.

"No exactamente, sólo olvidarías los sucesos que te hayan ocurrido recientemente."

Una punzada de temor pinchó mi estómago. '¿Y si le olvidaba...?'

"No debes preocuparte, mientras duermas inmediatamente después de haber tomado las pastillas, todo saldrá como esperas..."

Depositó el frasco y la bolsa de celofán en mis manos. Lo miré expectante.

"La cantidad que debes dejar en el lugar que ya conoces está anotada aquí", el hombre tendió un pedazo de papel y lo tomé después de haber guardado lo demás en mi bolsillo. "Recuerda no exceder la dosis... y no frecuentes mucho este método... si no quieres terminar..."

"Lo sé, gracias", corroboré.

Aquella silueta de pronto se mimetizó con la oscuridad, que alcanzó su cénit al momento que la débil luz del farol se apagó completamente. Apenas y escuché los pasos que se alejaban de mí. Me di la vuelta y emprendí mi camino de regreso al apartamento. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y sentí el frío contacto del vidrio con mi mano al ritmo que caminaba por el sendero colmado por las tinieblas.

.

.

No tardé mucho en llegar a mi departamento. Rápidamente cerré con llave la puerta. No me podía permitir que alguien entrara mientras estuviera en aquel estado. También cerré cortinas y ventanas, con excepción de la ventana que siempre yacía abierta al lado de mi cama y que asomaba al vacío.

Me dirigí a la cocina, y con premura llené un vaso de agua. Regresé a la cama y busqué en mis pantalones el frasco y la bolsa de celofán que me había dado aquel hombre.

Por unos minutos me quedé mirando detenidamente los dos recipientes, mientras escuchaba el acompasado sonido de mi propia respiración, el susurro de las cortinas danzando al ritmo de la brisa nocturna y el aullido lejano de un perro. Me temblaban un poco las manos. De nuevo tenía esa sensación que me perseguía siempre que estaba a punto de "hacer algo". Quizá era mi propio instinto, aquel que todos los seres vivos poseían y les permitía sobrevivir. Esas leyes grabadas en el propio cuerpo que obligaban a alejarse de los peligros o ayudaban a salir de ellos, aunque no siempre de forma victoriosa. Aquello que te hace pensar mil veces antes de hacerlo y que pretende mantenerte distante a eso que ansías lograr...

Agité mi cabeza. No quería pensar tonterías. Debía concentrarme.

Retiré la tapa del frasco de vidrio y extraje de él una pequeña pastilla blanca y circular. Con mis dientes traté de dividirle a la mitad, sin éxito. Sólo logré dividirla en dos partes desiguales, y como una de ellas era muy pequeña, opté por elegir la de mayor tamaño. Había dicho la mitad, no creo que el tamaño de los pedazos importara... La tomé sin pensarlo ni un segundo más y bebí una parte del líquido del vaso que había traído conmigo. Esperé unos minutos, sentado, mirando hacia la noche que me envolvía en su manto oscuro y gélido. Aquella sustancia no tardó en hacer efecto. De pronto sentí como mis extremidades iban perdiendo sensibilidad y mi respiración alentó su ritmo considerablemente sin que yo me lo propusiera. Comencé a sentir un extraño pero relajante vahído en el interior de mi cabeza, que me obligaba a recostarme. Pero dentro de las funciones cerebrales que todavía prevalecían, recordé que faltaba otra píldora por tomar.

Tomé torpemente la bolsilla de celofán y saqué de ella una pastilla de color azul y circular, pero que era considerablemente más pequeña que la anterior. Rápidamente la tomé junto con el agua, sin embargo, por un segundo mi garganta olvidó cómo tragar y estuve a punto de ahogarme. Tosí débilmente pero logré que la pastilla azul descendiera por mi esófago. Mi corazón latía con un ritmo acelerado debido a la torpeza de mi cuerpo y que, después de unos momentos, se alentó, abriendo paso a la acción de la nueva píldora.

El efecto fue casi inmediato. Pude sentir cómo los latidos de mi corazón bombeaban aquel veneno a través de mis venas y lo conducían por cada rincón de mi organismo. Me tiré sobre las sucias sábanas y por un momento mi visión fue totalmente emblanquecida. Me invadió un terrible miedo, pero ya nada podía hacer. Me abandoné a una inconsciencia que podría ser eterna, pero qué más daba ya, pues el daño estaba hecho. Sentí que caía lentamente en un infinito abismo, del cual no estaba seguro si podría salir...

Escuché una voz lejana que pronunciaba mi nombre.

"Ichigo."

No le reconocí. Me dejé llevar por esa sensación de caída que parecía no tener fin, hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo. Abrí los ojos inexplicablemente, como si aquella sensación de somnolencia se hubiera escapado abruptamente y observé que unos ojos negros como el ónice me devolvían la mirada.

"Ichigo", pronunciaban unos labios de terciopelo. "Has regresado."

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos.

Regreso para continuar esta historia que por varios años estuvo detenida. Estuve hace semanas merodeando por aquí y me di cuenta que aún tengo ideas para seguir a este relato. Sé que no es convencionalmente lo que leen acerca de la pareja Ichigo/Rukia, y podría atreverme a asegurar que prefieren aquellos relatos melosos y románticos.

Esta historia tiene romance, pero en los inicios es tan sutil, que es casi imperceptible (o al menos eso infiero) sin embargo, derramará mucha pasión. También tiene un lado muy oscuro. Podría decirse que con este relato pretendo exaltar muchas aspectos sombríos de la vida de las personas, de la sociedad actual, y por supuesto de los personajes.

No esperen que esta historia sea del todo comedia o risas. Habrá cosas tenebrosas asociadas con el lado más temido del ser humano: su consciencia acerca del amor y acerca de la muerte.

Espero no desistan de seguir leyendo esta historia, en un balance a muchos buenos y románticos fanfics que pueden hallar de ichiruki (que por cierto acepto recomendaciones si están escribiendo alguno)

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
